Growth
Growth is the fifth episode of Season One. Synopsis Friends and family become suspicious after Teddy and Jake's attack is categorized as a hate crime. Susanna is worried about Bonnie's wellbeing. Ronan decides to give Maria a chance. Bonnie is overwhelmed with Carol's big news involving her parents and the principal. The announcement of the homecoming dance causes everyone to go into a frenzy. Principal Meyers' eerie behavior leads Bonnie to raising questions about his intentions. Plot * Teddy and Jake are admitted into a nearby hospital following their attack. Jake is stable and able to walk while Teddy, on the other hand, is too weak to move his body from the neck down and even speak. Their parents spend time with their children before being led to a private waiting room to speak with police. Detective Rakes describes the incident and tells them that they are investigating it as a hate crime, raising questions for both families. Calvin wonders what made them categorize it as such crime and Rakes shares that revolving security cameras revealed that Teddy and Jake were holding hands just seconds before the attack. The room falls silent for a few seconds before Morgan breaks it, demanding he show them the video and that he is most likely wrong about what he saw. Elizabeth tells her to calm down and that there is nothing wrong with their sons possibly dating. Morgan says otherwise and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. Calvin follows her and sides with Elizabeth, further angering her. Morgan scolds him on how her family would react if they were to find out that Teddy is dating someone of the same sex. Calvin attempts to convince her that their son being gay isn't an issue, but fails as Morgan has always been against same sex relationships. He refuses to argue with her in the middle of the hallway and walks away. * Ronan, Bailey, Susanna, Mark, and Carol all pay Jake a visit during their lunch period to spend time with him. As Teddy had just gotten out of spinal surgery, they were told to wait a few hours until they can see him. Bailey asks Jake what happened, Jake responding with a mostly honest answer, only leaving out their hand holding. Knowing that Teddy still isn't comfortable letting his sexuality be known to the world, he doesn't want to out him. Ronan questions him about why Rakes told them that the police department is investigating the incident as a hate crime. Jake lies with reason and says that he doesn't know and that he'll find out soon enough. He asks about Bonnie's whereabouts and is told that her location is unknown. He finds it weird that she isn't present and tells Susanna to get in contact with her. She does as told and steps out of the room while waiting for Bonnie to answer her call. She doesn't pick up and tries once more, but still doesn't get an answer. Worried, she sends Melissa a text message. Melissa responds within minutes and shares that Bonnie isn't in a good place and doesn't want to speak with anyone at the moment. Considering she is the first person Bonnie turns to for advice, Susanna realizes that something is seriously wrong. Instead of bothering Melissa with further questions, she respects her wishes and stops messaging her. * Susanna takes matters into her own hands after she doesn't hear from Bonnie since her conversation with Melissa and plans on visiting her. After school, she decides not to work on her piece for the art show and heads to Bonnie's house. As she walks up to her door, she notices a cardboard box next to her door. Before she can knock, Bonnie steps outside, shocked to see her. Bonnie yells at Susanna for showing up uninvited and urges her to leave, but she refuses until she finds out what is happening as she can sense that something is wrong. Melissa hears them arguing from inside the house and checks on them, also suggesting that Susanna leave Bonnie alone. Confused, Susanna agrees to leave, but advises her that she won't stop thinking about her very best friend. That night, Bonnie walks into the kitchen where Melissa sits and gives her a heads up that she will be telling Susanna about their situation. They share a long hug before she leaves and walks to Susanna's house. When she arrives, Joanna answers the door and invites Bonnie inside. She politely rejects her offer and tells her that she prefer her and Susanna speak outside. Joanna sees that she isn't being herself and calls Susanna to the door. Joanna closes the door behind her and leaves them alone when she appears. Before she can even say a word, Bonnie begins to confess everything that her and Melissa had gone through within the past day. She reveals that they were packing because they were preparing to move out. She grows emotional while describing Melissa's situation and how bad it had gotten as of late and cries. By the end of Bonnie's confession, Susanna learns that she and her mother will be homeless by the next morning and asks why she didn't tell her sooner. Bonnie says that she was ashamed and felt like a loser, but Susanna assures her that everything will be okay. While holding her close, she offers to let her stay over at her house in the meantime. Bonnie insists that she doesn't have to, but Susanna isn't having it. They then enter the house and tell her parents who agree to let her stay about everything. * Teddy is awake for the first time since the attack and recovering at a better-than-normal pace. He is able to speak without any problem, but has trouble moving his body even the slightest. Rakes explains what happened to him with both him and Jake's parents in the room. He shares that the police department is investigating the attack as a hate crime, putting an uncomfortable look on Teddy's face. When Rakes leaves along with Elizabeth and David to give him privacy, he asks how they felt while he was in surgery and asleep. Morgan describes the experience as terrifying because she thought she was gonna lose her one and only son, likewise Calvin. After exchanging hugs and comforting each other, Teddy decides to break the ice. He calls for their attention and clears his throat before speaking again. Knowing that everyone is probably confused about the categorization of the incident, he confirms that him and Jake were indeed holding hands. He notices that Morgan is no longer staring at him and demands she look at him. When she doesn't, Teddy turns to Calvin and tells him that this isn't the way he wanted to come out to anyone, but still continues. When he reveals that he is gay, Morgan starts crying. Angered, Teddy declares that this is who he is and nothing and nobody can change that, whether she like it or not. She storms out of the room while sobbing and slams the door behind her. Calvin walks up to Teddy and hugs him tightly while crying. * Bonnie and Susanna are standing at Bonnie's locker when Principal Meyers approaches them. He asks to speak with Bonnie in his office with a serious look on his face. Confused, she tells him that she didn't do anything wrong, but he doesn't believe her and demands they leave then and there. Bonnie is taken back by the sight of Carol and her parents when she arrives at the office. She tries her best not to freak out and sits across from them as she waits to uncover what is happening. After getting settled, Principal Meyers reveals that Carol has been a victim of Bonnie's bullying since the start of the school year and emphasizes how against the district is of harassment. Bonnie makes an attempt to convince him that Carol is lying, but Principal Meyers is quick to shut her down as he has proof. Nicole tells her that a suspension would make both her and Allen feel better about and that they won't accept anything less. Before Principal Meyers can make a decision, he asks Carol for further information on her side of the story then asks Bonnie for hers. After careful deliberation, Bonnie is given a five-day suspension and is banned from the Senior Talent Showcase and soon-to-be announced homecoming dance. Principal Meyers dismisses Carol and her parents to have a private conversation with Bonnie and closes the window blinds. Before anything, he asks Bonnie why she hasn't said a word nor has shown emotion. Bonnie answers him by saying that if she were to show any emotion, she would be further demonized. Principal Meyers understands and apologizes for suspending her and promises her that if it was his choice, he wouldn't have done it. Bonnie tells him that she is creeped out and heads for the door, stopping when he calls her name. She gives him one minute to explain why he is acting so eerily before she calls the police and immediately gets an answer. He reveals that he knows about her living situation and hands her a money clip. Bonnie shuffles through it, shocked to see how much he had given her. She hands it back to him and tells him that she can't accept money from her own principal, but he insists. She ends up taking it. Before leaving, she asks who he had heard the news from. He tells her that the person prefers to stay anonymous. Bonnie nods and leaves, more confused than ever. * Ronan arrives home from school to see Maria laying on the living room couch, Nate nowhere in sight. She stands up once she sees him and greets him with a handshake. Following a short discussion about their day so far, Ronan heads to his bedroom. He stands at the edge of his bed, debating on whether to lock himself inside for the rest of the day or make an effort to befriend his father's girlfriend. After nearly losing two of his closest friends just the morning prior, he refuses to wait any longer to make amends with both Nate and Maria as it could one day be too late and either of them could be gone. He returns to the living room and takes a seat next to Maria who is watching the afternoon news. She lowers the volume when Ronan asks if they can have an important talk, causing both of them to get serious. Ronan apologizes for pushing her and the idea of having a new parental figure in his life away. He goes into detail about his childhood and how much he had adored his biological mother who was described to be fun, generous, and compassionate. Maria accepts his apology and tells him that she could never be like his mother, but she will try her best to come close. Nate then walks into the living room to see them hugging, immediately putting a big smile on his face. * Principal Meyers announces the arrival of the school's homecoming dance along with the date it would fall on. To end his announcement, he reveals that for the first time in history, there will be homecoming king and queen voting. Further information on the event would be posted later on in the day, but nonetheless causes the entire student body to burst with excitement. When Susanna gets home from school, she checks on Bonnie before doing anything else. She tells her about the dance and how she can't wait for them to get ready together. Bonnie realizes she had forgotten to tell her about her ban and breaks the news, upsetting Susanna. Instead of leaving her on her own, she suggests they stay home and have a girls night, but Bonnie insists she go and have fun with her other friends. Knowing that she just wants the best for her, Susanna decides to go alone. When she is about to leave the room, Bonnie stops her by taking her hand on pulling on her arm. She stands up and tells her how thankful she is to have a friend like her. She says that she doesn't know who else would take her in after finding out that their friend is homeless and not be ashamed of it. Susanna assures her that she would never abandon her nor ever be ashamed of anything she may be going through. They exchange a long hug and when they pull away, Susanna starts to lean in until their faces are only inches apart. Bonnie backs away from her and asks what she was doing, causing Susanna to panic. She lies and says that it was nothing before rushing out of the room. Bonnie doesn't bother following her as she wants to give the both of them time to think. * While helping around with laundry, Melissa comes across the money clip after emptying Bonnie's pants. She calls her into the laundry room and closes the door behind her, eager to hear her daughter's explanation as to why she had been carrying a thousand dollars on her. Bonnie desperately wants to tell her the truth, but resorts to lying as she doesn't want her to think that Principal Meyers is doing something wrong. Instead, she says that she had found the clip on the ground while walking home from school the previous afternoon. Melissa asks if she is being truthful and Bonnie nods, suggesting she use the money to improve their living situation. She stops and looks into her eyes for a few seconds, unsure of whether or not to believe her. As she isn't a frequent liar, she sides with her. Bonnie smiles and hugs her, but doesn't leave just yet. She suddenly freezes, worrying Melissa. Bonnie convinces her that she is okay and just under a lot of pressure, hugging her tightly after explaining. She then gives her a quick kiss and rushes out of the room, leaving Melissa curious about her unusual behavior. Category:Season One